Screen protectors are routinely used by consumers to protect mobile device screens from damage. Screen protectors are most frequently formed of a thin polymer film with an adhesive backing, although recent products also offer thin glass protectors. The film is oriented on the screen and provides additional protection of the native screen from damage such as scratches and impact fractures. Unfortunately, most screen protectors are fixed in place once contacted with the native screen. Careful orientation and installation is required to avoid misplaced screen protectors. Some products allow for repositioning, but challenges still remain in orienting screen protectors without damage or misalignment. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for installing mobile device screen protectors.